


Needs

by sheltie1987



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Angel has needs and no one in the Oración Seis can sate them at the moment.





	Needs

**Needs**

**By: Sheltie**

 

_I don’t own Fairy Tail at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: I got this idea after watching the Oración Seis arc in Fairy Tail. You can probably put this in the rape category if you want.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

Angel sighed as she was bored. She was wandering through the halls of their base. They were still not fully ready to being their plan, Nirvana. They still needed funds for this operation. She made her way down a hall that wasn’t off limits per se, just not really walked down. She stopped and entered a room where they were keeping something, well, someone very important to the Oración Seis for their grand plan.

Lying on the bed was Jellal. He looked the same after they fished him out of the ether. They just needed to find the right healer for him and then they’ll be set. Nirvana will be theirs. She walked over to check on him not like there was really anything she could do. His condition hadn’t changed at all. She closed her eyes feeling a sense of frustration course through her. It had been a long time since she had any relief, sexual relief.

There were the other members of the Oración Seis, but she wouldn’t touch them at all. First off there was Racer, who boasted how fast he was and he was. Just he was fast in everything, even in bed. She needed more than what Racer could do. Then there was Hot Eyes and she’d never touch him since he would probably go on about money while doing it and that was not what she wanted to hear. There was Cobra, and well, he seemed to be more into his snake than a human female really. Creepy and sick. There was Brain, but Angel didn’t feel like even trying him. And finally there was Midnight, no way in hell would she touch him. He just gave such weird vibes that she’d never get into it, ever with him.

That left the unconscious Jellal.

“Hmm, time to see if your body still works even if you’re still unconscious” Angel said.

She worked Jellal’s pants off revealing his limp dick.

 _Hmm, not bad_ she thought.

Then she began to give him a hand job hoping it would get him up. It worked, she was feeling him getting hard under her hand. Once fully erect she stared at it.

“Oh my, such a lovely cock there” Angel muttered in awe.

Jellal wasn’t huge by any account, but he was nicely sized. Just right for her pleasure it seemed. She was getting wet just staring. She first made sure no one was around to interrupt them then she got undressed. Her naked body was pale with her firm breasts and hairless pussy. She got on top of Jellal’s prone body rubbing her pussy against the flesh pole moaning as she did. Her juices leaking out of her coating the rod of flesh against her nether lips. It felt so good getting such stimulation after so long. Once she deemed herself wet enough she pulled away and aimed herself then dropped down feeling Jellal’s cock pierce her hot center.

A loud gasp escaped her mouth as she lowered herself down. It had been so long that it felt like a tree trunk was being pushed inside her. She slowly had to work herself to get it all pausing every few moments and pulling up then dropping down getting more of Jellal’s member inside her.

Once fully in she was breathing hard. She had a couple mini-orgasms from just the process of feeding her pussy 100% Jellal meat.

 _Oh gods, this feels so good, it’s been so long since I’ve been this full of cock. He’s touching every part of me, it feels so good_ Angel thought.

She then began to slowly bounce up and down on Jellal getting a good feel of him. She gradually increased her speed wanting to relish in having sex again after so long.

“Ugh, fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, so fucking good, so, so fucking good. It feels so good, shit, fuck, fuck, shit” Angel muttered.

The sound of skin slapping against skin as Angel moaned and groaned out her pleasure as she fucked the unconscious Jellal. It felt so dirty and wrong. Fuck, it felt great to her really.

 _If I knew it was this good I would’ve done this a long time ago_ she thought _, maybe I can get a few more times in before we begin Nirvana?_

“Oh yes” she gasped out as she climaxed.

She fell forward breathing hard, her whole body trembling from hitting her peak. Sweat coated her being and it all felt good to her. She had released a lot tension, but not all of it. She felt Jellal was still hard and spun around so she was facing away from him and began bouncing again.

The only downside to this was her partner was unresponsive. That sucked, really sucked. She had to play with her own jiggling tits and though nice she didn’t get as much pleasure touching herself really. Sure, she knew her body quite well, but that just meant that it wasn’t as exciting really. But in the end it got the job done as she climaxed again. Feeling satisfied she got off Jellal and cleaned him up a bit then dressed him. She left the room smirking as she sashayed her hips a bit.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
